Dessert
by fiery-icicles
Summary: Heero has been neglecting Duo and Duo is getting tired of it. And so Heero has a surprise waiting for him at home...Not angsty! i swear! I could never break these two apart!...well, not in this fic anyway...


Since I highly doubt that I will be able to update any of my other fics soon [school's starting! Waah!] there is some1x2! As an apology! Read and enjoy!

Disclaimer: don't own gundam wing! If I did, Quatre and Trowa would be making out every other scene. =]

[......]

"Duo! I'm home!"

A young Japanese man of around 22 years of age stepped into the comfortable apartment after a hard day's work. Looking around, he found no sight of his roommate. Apartment-mate. Whatever! But what he did find was that all the lights were off except for a slight glow coming from the kitchen.

_Great. What is Duo up to now?_ Heero sighed, loosening his tie and unbuttoning the first couple of buttons on his white dress shirt. He ran his fingers through his messy chocolate brown hair only to have it fall back just as messily. Emptying the pockets of his khaki colored dress pants of the loose change and the set of keys, he strolled into the kitchen to stop dead in his tracks.

The entire kitchen was lit with candles, artfully placed so that they gave the entire place an ethereal glow. The aroma of delicious food wafted through the air and he sniffed appreciatively, his stomach growling with hunger. _Hm? This was all Duo's doing?_ True, his lover had strange ideas at times but this was one that he liked.

Hearing a soft noise behind him, he turned and inhaled sharply. Duo was standing there, leaning against the doorframe, in a deep purple silk shirt that made his eyes look even more alluring than they already were, and hip hugging black jeans than caressed every cure of his body. Along with the slight smile playing at his rosebud lips and the seductively lowered eyelids, Duo looked positively delicious.

"Duo?" The angel on earth walked towards him, a slight unconscious swaying of his hips as he practically glided across the floor to come to a stop in front of his lover.

"Duo?" Heero breathed again, entranced by the beauty standing before him. Amethyst eyes glittered, reflecting off the tiny flames scattered around the room. Graceful hands came up to rest gently on his shoulders for a moment before grasping a hold of his loosened tie, and pulling it off of him. The same hands sunk into his hair, leaving him purring as they massaged the back of his skull.

Pulling himself closer to Heero, the American pilot pressed himself flush against the other and whispered, "Hey." before taking the taller pilot's lips in a teasing but heated kiss, hands coming to cup his face.

Heero moaned into Duo's mouth as he felt himself being swept away with pleasure as the other ravaged his mouth. A sweet tongue brushing against his own, caressing, teasing the warm crevices of his mouth, withdrawing only to return and tease again playfully. Heero's mind was going into sensory overload. And Duo hadn't done anything but kiss him yet!

Pulling back, Duo smirked at the slightly dazed expression on Heero's face. _So cute..._

"Hey." Heero returned when his ability to speak finally came back to him. His mind was clouded and hazy and all he knew right now was Duo. Only Duo.

And Duo, had other plans. Taking Heero's hand and clasping it firmly, he led the other to the table, decorated with white satin sheets and candles. Letting go to pull a chair back, Duo gave his lover a soft smile and gestured him towards the chair. "Sit." He said softly. Gently. Tenderly.

Heero could only follow, though his eyes never left Duo, even as the other walked over to the kitchen counter and brought over two plates of dinner. Placing one in front of Heero and other in his own place, Duo walked to the fridge and brought out a bottle of champagne. Getting out two glasses from the shelf overhead, he walked back to the table, placed the glasses on them and poured half a glass of champagne in each of them. Setting one beside Heero, he took his place across from him and settled down.

Meanwhile, Heero was beyond confused. What was going on? "Duo, what-" His words were quickly cut off as Duo shook his head and smiled at him gently.

"Not now, love. Just eat." With that he started on his own dinner. Heero once again followed.

Dinner was delicious. Apparently Duo had improved his cooking skills since the war and was quite the gourmet chef now. He was also a master of seduction. All through out the meal, he would cast a glance at Heero and lick his fork slowly or he would take a sip of champagne which would stain his perfect lips a cherry red and lick his lips sexily. Heero simply watched entranced as Duo lured him further into the net of lust. The poor Japanese pilot was positively squirming in his seat now.

Finally when dinner was done, Heero heaved a sigh of relief. Now he could finally drag Duo into their bedroom and...pay him back. Unaware of Heero's hentai thoughts, Duo had cleared their places away and was rinsing the dishes to put them in the dishwasher. Sneaking up behind him, Heero slipped his arms around the slim waist and pulled him back against the solid chest.

"That was nice..." He murmured into Duo's ear, kissing the sensitive spot behind it. Duo shivered at the caress, his eyes slipping shut as he hummed with pleasure.

"I'm glad..." He whispered back, relaxing against the strong body behind him. Tightening his arms, Heero nuzzled the curve of Duo's neck impatiently.

"Duo, I want you..." He sighed out, his hands rubbing over the silk shirt. _Damn, he looks sexy in that..._

"Hmmm...no, not yet...There's still desseRT-AHH!" Duo let out a sharp cry as Heero bit him and then licked apologetically at the bite mark.

"Hm, I though you were dessert..." Heero murmured seductively. Duo smiled and chuckled at his lover's antics.

"Baka..."He whispered lovingly. Turning in Heero's arms, he placed his hands on the well-muscled chest and gave a gentle push. "Why don't you go wait for me in the bedroom? I'll finish up and bring...dessert." His eyes twinkled merrily.

Heero regarded him and then nodded. Clasping one hand and bringing it up to kiss it, he murmured, "Don't keep me waiting too long."

"I won't." Duo promised and watched as the other disappeared from the kitchen. _Oh, I love him..._

The bedroom was also decorated with candles. The bed itself had soft satin sheets and was covered with rose petals. Heero just stood there looking at all of this and wondering. _What is all of this for? Am I forgetting something? Anniversary? No...that's still a couple of months away. Duo's birthday? No...MY birthday? No...that's not it either...what else..._

By this time, Duo had come into the room and found him staring blankly into space. Placing the dessert down on the bedside table, he walked over to Heero and slipped his arms around him.

"Do you...like it?"

Heero sighed softly and smiled at Duo who was currently nestled against his chest. "Oh, yes. It's very nice." Duo made a small sound of contentment and disengaged himself from Heero. Leading his lover to the bed, he made Heero sit down and picked up the dessert, settling down on the bed beside him. Peeling back the covering, he dipped a spoon into the creamy softness and offered it to Heero. The Japanese pilot obediently opened his mouth and accepted the cold sweetness, eyes never leaving the amethyst orbs. Hm...strawberry. His favorite. Duo smiled at him softly and scooped another spoonful before offering it to him again. This time Heero noticed how Duo's eyes shone with full of love for him. Accepting a second taste, he leaned forward and pressed his cold lips to Duo's warm owns, sharing the sweet concoction. The American moaned with pleasure, greedily taking whatever was offered before pulling back. Before he could scoop up another spoonful, the spoon itself was taken from him.

"Let me." Heero whispered, as he offered Duo a spoonful. Now it was Duo's turn to obediently open his mouth and close soft lips over the spoon, all the while looking into Heero's eyes. Then he leaned forward and offered his treat to Heero who gladly accepted while giving Duo a deep soul-wrenching kiss along with it. Again and again, they repeated this process, never once leaving the door to each other's souls through their eyes.

During one such moment, after Heero offered a spoonful to Duo, he placed the treat and the spoon down and pulled Duo to him, covering his lips with his own. The heat of Heero's mouth mixing with the cold treat reduced Duo into a puddle of pleasure and relaxed him against his lover. Pulling back, Heero smiled into the hazy amethyst eyes lovingly.

"I'm sorry." He murmured, burying his face into soft chestnut curls and inhaling the scent of Jasmine and another one that was purely Duo.

Duo chuckled and nestled closer. "So you noticed finally?"

"Yes." Heero admitted sheepishly. "I'm sorry for being such a pig-headed idiot, for not noticing sooner. I didn't mean to neglect you."

Duo sighed, dropping a kiss on his lover's jaw line. "I know, love."

"It just...I didn't realize until now. How much I had missed you and your smiles and your laughter. I'm sorry it took you to do all of this to get me to realize."

"It's okay, Heero."

"No. No, its not. And I feel horrible. It's not that I don't love you. I _do_ love you. But I've been so busy...I forgot that you need attention too."

"And sometimes, too much of it." Duo said dryly. "I'm greedy, Heero. Selfish. I don't want to have to share you with Relena, even though you're only her bodyguard. Even though you're by her side all day, I know that you'll always come back to me. Sometimes I just get a little lonely."

"I understand."

"I love you."

"I love you too, Duo. And tomorrow, I'm going to request a month off for vacation. Just you and me. Far away from everyone. Some place where I can have you all to myself. Where you can have me all to yourself."

Duo sighed contently as he looked up into the eyes of the man he loved. "I'd love that. So now what are you going to do?"

"What brand of yogurt is this?" Heero asked.

"Dannon la crème. Why?" Duo asked curiously.

"Oh nothing. Just making sure that its good enough to eat off your bare skin. Because that's what I plan to do."

"It's cold!"

"So?"

"Heero...no, No! ack! HEERO! STOP IT! HEE-hmmm..." Needless to say, they were deliciously occupied for long hours.

Of course, after that night, neither of them were able to look at 'Dannon la crème' without bursting into laughter.

Yes, life was quite blissful. After all, dessert made everything perfect.

[......]

I got this idea when I was eating 'dannon la crème' so blame that! Not me!

REVIIEEWW! First attempt at a one shot...lemme know if I did good!


End file.
